


Finn Fiction AU #3

by NessieTheSeaMonster



Series: Wet Book Club Core Curriculum [4]
Category: Hustlers (2019), Stranger Things (TV 2016), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, episode - Fandom
Genre: Art, Baby's first smut, F/M, Poetry, Slow Burn, Softcore Porn, i was meant to be an episode writer i got thrown into this shit smh, mad world from fucking riverdale, stripper dances, the great american novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieTheSeaMonster/pseuds/NessieTheSeaMonster
Summary: A quirky alluring stripper catches the eye of Finn Wolfhard in an unexpectedly saucy turn of events
Relationships: Finn Wolfhard/Original Character(s)
Series: Wet Book Club Core Curriculum [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707697
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Finn Fiction AU #3

It was anything but a normal night at the strip club and everyone was aflutter with tension. Finn Wolfhard had swaggered into the club a few minutes ago with his eyes as brown as the shit his music was made of and all of the strippers were on the edge of their seats to see who Finn would give his metaphorical rose and by rose I mean cold hard clout to. 

Renesmee had always been a little different from the other strippers - set apart by her bookworms tendencies and her love of video games she never really fit in with the other strippers. you could say she wasn't like other girls. But the second Finn walked in she knew he was the only one for her. His hair was curly like weird pubes and she could see just from a smirk that he understood her in a way none of those silly other girls could. 

It was time for her number and mad world from Riverdale started to play over the speakers - Renesmee watched Riverdale unlike the other girls because she was quirky and no one understood her. As the familiar dreamy opening chords came on Renesmee took a deep breath and stepped onstage. She channeled her inner Lili Reinhart and paced around the pole slowly and seductively as she felt the familiar rush of her complete lack of stripping skills - a true reflection of the stripper legends that came before her. As she paced she could feel Finn’s eyes burning into her giant breast and flat ass, and she felt like she was about to fall over - from arousal or top heaviness she couldn’t even tell anymore. Everything was just one thick viscous soup of emotions brewing inside of her. 

As she exited the stage she could feel a pair of weird weak skinny but unbelivably erotic arms pinning her to the wall and knew it could be no one other than her saving prince Finn Wolfhard. She could feel his sad sharp knee between her legs and the tension inside of her started to reach a fever pitch. He looked up from under his thick dark eyelashes - the only healthy part of him - and huskilly breathed “come here often?”

You now have a choice! You can A) tell Finn you love him and go do the sex with him (three thousand gems and a contract with the devil himself for three years plus toilet cleaning duties forever) or B) tell Finn that you hate him and to get the fuck out of your life forever and then punch him in the balls and quit your job (free!) Episode - The Choice Is Yours™


End file.
